Wait
by DarkHououmon
Summary: My first Grated WT fic. This takes place at the end of Eliza Unplugged. Shane is about to leave, and Eliza must admit her feelings for him before he disappears...


Disclaimer: I do not own The Wild Thornberrys or any of its characters. They are owned by Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon. 

Author's Note: I was furious that Nickelodeon's probably never gonna air Eliza Unplugged. I really wanted to see that episode...I wanted to see the kiss scene, despite how short it was. So I decided to write the scene myself in my own version. ^_^ The story turned out okay, I guess. I think it could have been better, though. 

This is what I think could happen in Eliza Unplugged. But this is pure opinion. 

The song featured in the story is "Wait" sung by White Lion.   
  
  


WAIT   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  


The sun was starting to set. It had been finished, the 4 weeks were finished. A young girl stood in the pier as she watched her crush pack his things up, ready to leave back for his old life as a singer. 

Eliza Thornberry couldn't believe it was really happening. After the 4 weeks that he stayed, he was finally leaving. She could feel her heart sink in her chest. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. She just wished that she could rewind time, back to the beginning when he came in for the first time, to rewind past all those weeks. But she knew that it wasn't gonna happen. She realized that this was it. After this she wouldn't be able to express her true feelings about him. Now was the time. She had to do it. 

**_Wait - wait_**   
**_I never had a chance to love you_**   
**_Now I only wanna say I love you_**   
**_One more time_**

**_Wait just a moment before our love will die_**   
**_Cause I must know the reason why we say goodbye_**   
**_Wait just a moment and tell me why_**   
**_Cause I can show you lovin that you won't deny_**

She watched as the helicopter's pilot hopped inside, and started to turn on the engine. The blonde boy picked up his bags, and with a sigh, he headed towards the copter. "Wait!" Eliza shouted, and the boy turned back towards her. 

"What is it, Eliza?" He asked as he tossed his things inside the flying machine. 

"Shane, could you come over here, please?" The young girl asked nervously. 

**_I said wait and show your lovin like it was before_**   
**_Cause I won't let that feelin walk out through the door_**   
**_Yeah wait just a moment and try once more_**   
**_Cause babe I need to hold you like I did before_**

**_So if you go away I know that I will follow_**   
**_Cause there's a place inside my heart that tells me_**   
**_Hold out, hold out, hold out_**

Shane G. looked at the pilot, who was wondering what was going on. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He smiled, then he ran towards Eliza, who stood on the pier still. The shorter kid looked up at him, and then lowered her head down in shame. "Shane....I..." She tried to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say those words. The boy in front of her took a step forward. He noticed a near running down Eliza's face. He slowly wiped it away with his finger. "Eliza, what's wrong?" 

To his surprise, the 12 year old redhead jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and started to sob uncontrollably. "Oh, Shane, do you really have to leave?" She asked between her cries. Shane looked at her nervously, and slowly he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl in a gentle embrace. 

**_Oh, baby_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_I never had a chance to love you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_If only our love could show you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_I never wanna be without you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_No I never had a chance to love you_**   
**_Now I only wanna say I love you_**   
**_One more time_**

"I have to, Eliza." 

"But you can't!" Eliza screamed, and hugged Shane so tightly that he was starting to have difficulty breathing. "Eliza...you're..choking...me.." He gagged out, and the surprised girl loosened up a little. But she was still clinging to him tightly. It was as though she was afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear...forever. Shane looked guilty, but he knew he couldn't just walk away from his fans. But Eliza was special to him. For the first time he'd gotten to know someone who liked him for the person he was, not for his fame. 

"Shane, there's...something I wanted to tell you." Eliza said as she broke away from the embrace, and held her hands together nervously. "I just wish I'd told you sooner." She looked at him sadly. Shane looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say more. 

**_Wait - wait_**   
**_I never had a chance to love you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_If only our love could show you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_I never wanna be without you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_No I never had a chance to love you_**   
**_Now I only wanna say I love you_**   
**_Wait..._**

**_So if you go away I know that I will follow_**   
**_Cause there's a place inside my heart that tells me_**   
**_Hold out, hold out, hold out_**

"I...love you." Eliza lowered her head down in shame, since she didn't believe that he loved her back. 

At those words, Shane's eyes popped wide open. This was quite a shock to him. He knew Eliza liked him, but he never realized that she loved him. But other than being shocked, he was rather...happy. He was hiding something from her, too. Gathering up all the courage he had, he said, "I love you, too." The redhead's face looked back up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, in honest surprise. "You....do?" She smiled weakly. The young singer nodded his head, and slowly reached out with one of his hands, and cupped her chin. He reached out with the other hand, and placed it on her cheek, gently stroking it. "Ever since I got here, I liked you....but...I just never had the courage to say it." 

Eliza felt her heart lighten. She could feel overwhelming happiness take her over. She and Shane stared at each other in the eyes. Slowly they moved forward. Their faces got closer and closer, until... 

**_Wait - wait_**   
**_I never had a chance to love you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_If only our love could show you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_I never wanna be without you_**   
**_Wait - wait_**   
**_No I never had a chance to love you_**   
**_Now I only wanna say I love you_**   
**_Wait_**

She could feel Shane's warm lips touch her own in a passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other. Eliza wished the moment couldn't end. Shane felt the same way. But then they heard someone call out, "Shane! Time to go!" Reluctantly, the two broke away from their kiss.   


"Sorry, Eliza. I've got to leave now..." His voice trailed off. Eliza looked like she was going to break down again. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Shane G.'s eyes registered with sadness, but a small smile was still on his face. "Someday, you will." He held her hand, and gave her a quick kiss on the hand. "Goodbye, Eliza." Reluctantly, he slowly turned around, and walked towards the helicopter. 

**_Baby....I beg you..._**   
**_No I never had a chance to love you..._**

Eliza watched him go, strong depression starting to eat away at her heart. She could only watch as Shane, her love, got into the helicopter. The propellers starting turning, faster and faster...and the machine lifted off the ground. Eliza watched with grief as she saw the helicopter rise higher and higher, and moved further and further away into the distance. 

Then the copter disappeared from view in the horizon... 

"Goodbye, Shane." Eliza whispered, and sat down, and pulled her knees to her chest, and resumed her sobbing. She wished it hadn't ended, but she knew she'd get over it. She would see Shane again one day...and she was planning to see him again. Soon....   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, that's the end of it. It's been a long time since I've done a songfic, I guess. I remember doing one a year or two ago...after watching Jimmy Neutron. The movie, not the series. The last songfic I did didn't do so good, so I stopped doing them. I've only recently decided to do this songfic. I'm not sure when I'll continue my stories. I'm not in the writing mood lately, so it may take awhile for me to update any story. I might be posting new stories, but the ones that are already up may not be continued anytime soon. 

See ya soon! 


End file.
